


i look over at you and see sunshine

by simplyverstappen



Series: YouTube AU [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: ABBA, Alternate Universe - YouTube, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Max is just very very happy, Slice of Life, Softness, a tiny bit of angst, and as always, the gang is back together again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/pseuds/simplyverstappen
Summary: The gang goes to Austria.or, Dan’s video was A+ fic inspo for the YouTube AU and I couldn’t resist
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: YouTube AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659859
Comments: 28
Kudos: 117





	i look over at you and see sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> you all can thank an anon on tumblr, Kai and Daniel Ricciardo because they all said 'YouTube AU rights' and I have no self-control lmao 
> 
> this is just a soft little One-Shot that plays in July 2026 - so before Charles' story and before Lewis and Nico get together 
> 
> also shoutout to Daniel Riccardo for staying in canon with his vlogging xoxo
> 
> (the others are still together ofc but not really mentioned so I didn't want to spam their tag)
> 
> Have fun and thank you to everyone who still loves this universe as much as I do 💛

**JULY 2026 - AUSTRIA**

“I can’t believe we took them to Bolivia and Australia but never to Austria.” Max snorts, leaning back in his seat and Dan grins, taking Mara back from Lewis after Hulk took the picture.

Their little girl is asleep, not seeming to care in whose arms she’s sleeping and Dan presses a soft kiss against her hair before lacing his fingers with Max’s, his grin turning into a smile.

“Yeah it was a bit obvious but someone”, he mock-glares at Max, “always had to work the last few years.”

“I still have to work.” Max rolls his eyes but he can’t stop the smile that’s spreading over his face, leaning his head against Dan’s shoulder. “Who’s gonna vlog?”

“Both of us?” Dan gives him a questioning look and Max shrugs before nodding, his eyes falling on Leo who’s playing with Hulk some game across from them. He’s laughing, giggling when Hulk ruffles his hair and Max can’t help but smile.

They’re going to meet up with Kevin and Charles in Austria while they’re there and Max stifles a yawn, stretching his legs. The flight from Monaco to Spielberg isn’t long and they’re gonna add a week of holidays after the GP before Dan will go to Silverstone while Max takes the kids back to Monaco.

“Lando is already waiting for us”, he says after checking his phone and Dan grins. “What about Carlos?” 

“Has some gaming event in Madrid and Lando didn’t want to be alone so yeah. He arrived yesterday.” Max shrugs and Dan laughs. “So we’re all vlogging? God, we’re spoiling this community.”

Max snorts, a grin spreading over his face but before he can say something, Leo looks up.

“Daddy are we meeting Charles again?” His eyes are shining, he looks excited (he loves plane rides just as much as his parents, Max found out) and while Max sighs deeply, Dan grins. “Of course, baby.”

Max holds back a comment, he still can’t believe he failed Alex in getting him a new supporter (he has the theory Dan secretly showed Leo Ferrari videos to convert him) and Leo gives Max an angelic smile.

“Papa you are wearing the wrong T-Shirt”, he says seriously and Max stares at him. He’s wearing Red Bull merch like always when they’re on their way to a GP (at least _someone_ in this family has to support Alex) and Dan bursts out laughing.

“Little lion, I think Papa chose to do that”, he says, gently shushing Mara who woke up a bit startled and Max sees Lewis and Hulk grinning. Traitors.

“But Charles said Red Bull is a bad team.” Leo still has that serious expression in his eyes and Max - as mad as he wants to be at Charles - can’t stop the smile that’s spreading over his face.

He’s just happy his baby boy is excited about things.

It’s going to be his second GP this weekend while Lando will stay in their rented house, looking after Mara - while Dan really wants to bring her Max still thinks it’s too early for her.

He takes her from Daniel, brushing a few blonde strands of hair back and she gives him a broad smile, her tiny hands touching his face. “Dada!”

Max is sure his smile could illuminate the whole private jet and he presses a soft kiss on her cheek. 

“Love you too, angel”, he mumbles and Mara giggles, her hand touching his beard stubble. She looks fascinated and Max gets the storybook they packed for her out of his backpack, holding it in front of him.

It’s a Dutch children’s book (they wanted to start early with the bilingualism with her as well) and he opens it, Mara cooing excitedly, hands touching the book and pictures.

Max starts quietly reading it to her, letting her carefully turn the pages while Hulk keeps Leo with some toy dinosaurs busy and Max doesn’t notice the soft look in Dan’s eyes when he watches them.

  


Much to Max’ dismay (and Leo’s excitement), Charles wins the Austrian GP, Alex only getting P2. They filmed another video in the paddock, Leo staying with Max while Mara and Lando explored a meadow with flowers (Lando made her a flower crown and the picture he sent Max might be his new favourite) while Hulk, Lewis and Dan talked with the drivers, playing some word game with Kevin and Romain.

Today they’re hiking up one of the mountains in Spielberg, taking an easy route because someone (Max) has to carry the queen (Mara) and someone (Leo) refuses to let go of his Dad’s hand, carefully stepping over every little root and stone.

Lando, who takes turns with Max in carrying Mara (who’s sleeping since they started their hike early in the morning) groans next to him, taking a long sip from his water bottle.

“I hate hiking”, he mumbles and Max grins, watching Daniel joke around with Leo a few steps ahead of them. They hid in a few bushes before together to scare Lewis (it worked, Hulk has it on camera) and Leo is talking excitedly, his free hand waving around.

Max wonders if he’ll get an Australian accent like his Papa - he wouldn’t mind.

“I agree with Lando”, Hulk mumbles, giving the edge a distrustful look and Max raises his eyebrows, a smirk playing around his lips. “Why?”

“He’s afraid of heights”, Dan helpfully throws in, letting himself and Leo fall back a little and while Hulk glares at him, a devilish smirk appears on Max’ face.

“Leo, darling, do you want to show Hulk that he really has no reason to be afraid?”, he asks sweetly and while Hulk pales Leo’s eyes light up. “Yes!”

He switches from Dan’s hand to Hulk’s, pulling him along and Max laughs loudly while Lando shakes his head amused. “You’re evil.”

Max knows Lando is afraid of heights as well and he grins, shrugging. “He deserves it. He woke us at 5.30 am this morning to talk about video editing.”

They both look at Hulk and Leo, Dan joined them to make sure his son doesn’t overdo it and Max can’t stop laughing when he sees Hulk kneeling on the floor, close to the edge and carefully taking a look down.

He moves back immediately while Leo giggles, holding Dan’s hand and Max grins.

They climb up higher, having lunch in a cabin (Max really missed Käsespätzle while Leo is absolutely in love with Schnitzel) and he gives Lewis, who’s filming since they’re higher up, a small smile.

Mara is holding a spoon in her hand, carefully eating her food while Max watches her, Lando helping her from time to time and he leans back.

Max’ and Dan’s eyes meet, both smiling and Max is pretty sure he hasn’t felt this content in a while.

They borrow a few bikes the next day from a hotel close by their house and Dan grins when he sees Max filming him when he leaves the hotel.

“Of course we normally wear helmets when we go mountain biking”, he says with a grin, spinning the keys for the bikes around his finger, “and Leo and Mara will wear helmets. But we are good.”

Max just shakes his head amused before handing his camera to Lando, his best friend in a way better mood since they’re not hiking today and they’re getting on their bikes.

Leo got his own little bike, zooming past them (Max is really glad there are no cars around) while Lewis has Mara on his back. They drive a bit around the countryside, enjoying the landscape, Max talking with Lando about a few planned gaming videos while Hulk films them and they make a stop after an hour next to a bench.

Lewis hands out water bottles while Dan puts his music on, more or less rapping to one of his songs and Max rolls his eyes, not able to hold back a grin. He’s used to it.

“You are annoying”, he says after Dan skips to the next song, Leo telling Lewis that he wants a mountain bike like his Daddy, Lando having Mara on his lap while Hulk films.

Dan just laughs, his eyes crinkling. “I don’t hear you complaining when I sing Mara a lullaby.”

“Yeah because that’s cute”, Max counters, smiling when Dan comes closer but stopping when suddenly ‘Does Your Mother Know’ by ABBA starts playing.

Max stares at him confused, how- Oh no. 

“Well I can dance with you honey if you think it's funny-“, Dan starts yelling along with the lyrics and Max groans. “I do not think-“

“Does your mother know that you're out?”

“She was at our _wedding_!” Max stares at him in disbelief and Dan grins, ignoring him while pulling him closer.

“How did ABBA get into that playlist anyway?”, Max asks amused and Dan shrugs. “Leo likes it and asked me to add it.” 

Of course. Max wants to say something but then Dan keeps on singing, a huge grin on his face. “I can see what you want but you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun-“ 

“I’m 28!” 

“So maybe I'm not the one.”

“What?!”

“Now you're so cute, I like your style and I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile-“ 

“I don’t-“

“But boy you're only a child.” Dan presses a forceful kiss on his cheek, laughing and Max raises his eyebrows, slowly turning around to Lewis who came closer, Leo zooming around with his bike.

“I think I want a divorce”, Max says dryly, “you think you can arrange that?”

“I think so.” Lewis laughs and Dan throws his arms around him, hugging him tightly. “Nooooo, Maxy, don’t break my heart like this! Who’ll look after our four kids?!”

“ _Four_?!”

“Leo, Mara, Balu and Lando - that is a custody fight I don’t want”, Dan tells him earnestly and Max stares at him before he can’t stop laughing, burying his face in Dan’s hoodie, smiling.

“I’m not a child!”, Lando protests from the back, “right, Mara baby?” 

Max loses it completely when Mara squeaks a “Yes!”, he has tears in his eyes from laughing while Dan has his arm around him, holding him with a huge grin.

“Is Papa okay?” Leo appears in front of them, a confused look in his eyes while Max is still laughing and Lando rolls his eyes. 

“He’s just a bit silly right now, little lion”, he grumbles, adjusting Mara on his lap and Dan winks at him. “Give him five minutes.”

Leo nods, still looking a bit sceptical before running off to Lewis, showing him some flowers he found before.

They end their bike tour with a small bouquet of wildflowers, handpicked by Leo and Lewis and when they go for dinner, Max still can’t stop smiling, holding Dan’s hand. He feels stupid but he’s just still so in love and happy and he slides next to Dan on the bench in the Austrian restaurant.

They made sure it’s one with vegan options for Lewis and while Max opens the menu, Mara in a high chair between Lando and him, Dan gives Leo a short look. “Do you already know what you want, little lion?”

“Schnitzel!” Leo’s eyes light up and he gives Dan his best puppy eyes. “Can I have another Schnitzel, Daddy? Pleaaaase?”

“Wouldn’t that be his ... eighth this week?” Lando raises his eyebrows amused and Max grins. “He’s just like his Dad. Obsessed with Schnitzel.”

“They’re just too good.” Dan shrugs nonchalantly before picking up his phone, holding it to his ear and pretending to get a call. “Mr- Mr Wiener? Oh, what was that? You want Leo to eat another Schnitzel?”

He flinches heavily when his phone makes a sound, signalising that he got a new message and their table erupts in laughter, Max shaking his head amused. He’s so _ridiculous_ -

“Yeah, okay. Yeah, I think we can arrange that, Mr Wiener.” Dan winks at Leo who’s giggling and Max smiles when he sees that Hulk is filming their exchange. From the corner of his eyes, he can see a few of the other guests giving them curious looks but Max couldn’t care less.

“Alright, another Schnitzel for Leo Ricciardo-Verstappen then. Thank you, Sir.” Dan nods with a faked serious expression on his face before lowering his phone, nodding at Leo. “You can have another one, little lion.”

Leo squeals in excitement, Mara giggles and Dan laughs loudly and Max is pretty sure there isn’t a better mix of sounds in the world.

They go to the lake the day after, it got hot in Austria and they all collectively agreed to not climb another mountain again - much to Lando’s and Hulk’s relief.

“I wanna do stand-up paddling”, Dan declares when they leave the car and Max shrugs, holding Leo’s hand while Dan carries Mara, a huge hat on her head to protect her from the sun. “I won’t stop you.”

But he will stop Leo who, the second he sees the clear water, starts pulling, wanting nothing more than be in the water. Max forces him to put some sunscreen on before though, making sure he’s properly equipped before he lets Lando and him go swimming.

Hulk, Lewis and Dan went out a bit further on the lake, attempting some paddling and Max snorts when he sees Lewis attempting a headstand and falling into the water. He can hear Dan’s laugh till here and Max sits down with Mara in the shade below the umbrella.

“You want to build something, baby?”, he asks her while already unpacking her toys, Mara nodding forcefully. They build two sandcastles together, Max quietly talking with her in Dutch, telling her stories his Mama always told him and he feels at peace.

He switches with Lewis after a while, joining Dan and Hulk but he figures out that stand-up paddling is incredibly difficult - nearly as bad as surfing. He has fun though and he isn’t that mad when he falls into the water and Dan pulls him into a deep kiss, tasting like the lake and sun.

He finds himself with Lando on the shore a bit later, eating ice cream while Leo chases Hulk through the low water, laughing loudly while Lewis and Dan are still paddling - Max doesn’t get their fascination with it.

He prefers the jet skis in Monaco and he applies a bit more sunscreen on Mara’s arm - she’s in the shade but he doesn’t want to take a risk.

“Are you and Carlos okay?”, he asks Lando while letting his daughter taste a tiny bit from his ice cream and Lando shrugs, burying his toes in the hot sand.

“I guess. He’s just travelling a lot lately and more often than not I’m alone at home but it’s okay.” He forces himself to smile and Max frowns, putting an arm around his shoulder. Lando cuddles into his side, sighing deeply and staring at the water.

“I’m not used to it. We’ve always lived in the same city kinda, not like you and Dan or Kevin and Hulk. We argue a lot about unimportant things lately and while things were okay when he left it still sucks.”

Lando chews on his bottom lip and Max hugs him tighter, feeling his own heart break a little for his best friend. He knows Lando has always been one for closeness, one who needs constant reassurance and while he’s pretty sure they just have a rough phase right now - he hopes Lando will be okay.

“Simba helps though”, Lando says suddenly, his voice a bit more cheerful than before and a small smile appears on his face when he watches Mara happily babbling to herself, playing with her toys around her. “And Mara and you guys. Thanks for letting me come.”

“Thanks for being our babysitter all the time”, Max counters but he smiles as well and Lando shakes his head, playing with the strings of his swim trunks. “I adore her, you know that. And it distracts me from ... all of that.”

He makes a vague gesture and Max presses a kiss against his cheek before getting up. “You’re welcome, mate. You want more ice cream?”

He smiles when Lando’s eyes light up at that and he grabs his wallet and sunglasses before he leaves, trying to ignore the small bit of worry in his stomach.

All he wants is Lando to be okay.

“Are you sure?” Max hesitates in the door, Dan’s arm around his waist and Hulk groans. “Mate, please, just go. We’ll be fine, right, buddy?”

He turns to Leo who sits next to Lando, nodding with a grin on his face and Hulk turns to Mara. “Right little lioness?”

Mara coos, pulling on one of Lewis’ braids before she says “yes”, giggling and Hulk turns back to them, giving them a pointed look. “We can busy ourselves, don’t worry. We’ll take them for a walk, have dinner, paint a bit and watch movies and then they’ll go to bed.”

“Call us if you need anything”, Dan says, grinning when he sees Hulk roll his eyes. Lando just grins and Lewis waves at them, a soft smile on his lips. “Enjoy your date.”

“I know I shouldn’t doubt them”, Max starts when they head towards the mountain trail after dinner, his fingers laced with Dan’s, “because I know all of them are good with kids. And Leo and Mara adore them. But I still feel bad for leaving them behind.”

He feels a bit ridiculous, he doesn’t want to be a mother hen but Daniel just smiles easily, climbing over a root in front of them.

“I know what you mean, I have the same. I’m always restless when I can’t check if Leo has his little lion and Mara is alright”, he says quietly and Max takes a deep breath, feeling a bit relieved.

He knows it’s important that they also find time for each other - and he really missed it. Missed spending time with Dan alone and that’s why they’d decided to climb that mountain again, to watch the sunset.

Apparently it’s really beautiful but he can’t help checking Instagram for a second, bursting out laughing when he sees Hulk’s post and smiling when he sees Lewis’.

  


“Told you the kids are alright”, Dan says grinning when Max shows him the posts and Max nods, locking his phone and taking Dan’s hand again.

They climb up higher, talking about the day and Leo’s upcoming 4th birthday in two days - he’ll get a cake before they’ll head to a huge indoor playground in the area.

Max will go back home after that and he knows he’s going to miss Dan terribly.

They sit down on the grass when they are on top, they are the only ones and he leans against Dan, taking a deep breath. The view is still absolutely breathtaking, the air warm and he smiles when Dan puts an arm around him, pulling him closer.

He checks his phone one more time, smiling when he sees Lewis’ message.

“I loved that day”, Dan mumbles, looking at his lock screen and Max nods, deleting Lewis’ message to get a better look at the picture.

He knows it by heart - he took it half a year ago in Australia when they visited the farm of one of Dan’s friends, Michael. Dan had taken Leo quad biking and they had watched the sunset that night.

He puts his phone back in his pocket, looking back at the sunset in front of them and it’s absolutely breathtaking. The clouds are dipped in soft orange, the sun slowly sinking and he smiles when his eyes fall on Dan’s wedding ring.

He turns his head, blushing a little when he catches Dan looking at him but he doesn’t say something - he knows he’d just get an incredibly cheesy answer.

He leans forward, cupping Dan’s face in one hand and kisses him gently, smiling into the kiss when Dan immediately pulls him closer and on his lap.

Max hooks his legs behind Dan’s back, glad that they are alone and he keeps kissing him until their lips are red and swollen and the sun is down, darkness slowly settling around them.

Dan is all he has ever wanted from life and if he has tears in his eyes when Dan kisses him tenderly, his brown eyes filled with love - no one has to know.

All that matters is here and now and Daniel’s arms around him.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr @ [verstappened](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/) if you wanna cry more with me over the YouTube AU slowly becoming reality ksdkjsd 💛 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated thanksss 💛


End file.
